Weekend with the Hales
by Wolf Dragon Demon
Summary: Just as the title reads! No Allison, Matt instead; Boyd and Erica are alive as well. Sterek! Warning: Spanking!
1. Chapter 1

Stiles' alarm went off, it was Friday, he'd be spending the weekend at the Hale house. He got up and got ready for school, grabbing some toast for his breakfast. Once at the school he parked his jeep and got out, Stiles found his pups together at the front of the school talking while waiting for him.

"Hi" they all said and waved at seeing him, Stiles waved back.

"How are the pups this morning?" Stiles asked,

"we're good mom" Erica answered, the bell rang and everyone went to their first class. The school day soon ended and everyone headed to Derek's house, it was finally fixed up.

Derek was waiting on the porch, he saw his family everyday but Fridays were special since they were together for the weekend and not just a couple of hours after school.

"Hey" Stiles told him as he walked towards Derek and gave him a kiss.

"Start your homework, I don't want you rushing through it at the last minute" Derek told the teens,

"mom has homework too" Jackson whined.

"Yes but I'm making dinner" Stiles told Jackson and headed towards the kitchen, the pack followed, each sitting at their spot at the dining table and taking out their homework.

Stiles figured some spaghetti, with salad and garlic bread would do nicely, he'd make iced tea because he didn't like his pups having soda for dinner, his human pups wouldn't sleep otherwise. Derek helped the pups with homework while Stiles made dinner,

"Jackson, Lydia do your homework" Derek said when he saw them kissing. Lydia blushed and they both got back to their homework, while Isaac snickered, then a growl was heard from Derek and Isaac stopped snickering.

"Finished" Lydia said and started to put her books back into her bag,

"let me copy" Jackson told her.

"Lydia help Stiles with dinner" Derek told her, Jackson whined and Lydia kissed Jackson on the cheek, then went to do as she was told.

"Drain the noodles" Stiles told Lydia as he finished the salad and gave one last stir to the sauce, he started on the iced tea and was soon finished making dinner.

"Homework gets continued after dinner, books off the table" Stiles said as he set the food on the table, while Lydia started to pass around plates, forks and cups. Derek took the garlic bread out of the oven and put it on a plate, then set in the middle of the table with the rest of the food. Dinner was not a quiet affair as everyone talked about their day, mom and dad were able to say some words but were mainly content to watch the teens chat happily.

After dinner half of the pups cleared and cleaned the dining table and kitchen, tomorrow it would be the others turn to do the cleaning. Scott started to chase Isaac around the inside of the house and they both managed to get Matt and Danny to join in on the fun. Stiles came into the house, as he had forgotten his backpack in his jeep,

"stop running in the house" Stiles said as he saw Matt and Danny, they skid to a stop which caused Matt to bump into a side table that had a nice vase with flowers in it and the vase crashed to the floor. Derek growled as he came in after Stiles and saw the vase in pieces, water and flowers on the floor,

"Matt clean it up and careful not to cut yourself" Stiles said. Matt nodded and went to get the mop, broom, and dust pan,

"your rooms NOW" Derek growled out and Scott and Isaac whined,

"dad we're sorry" Isaac said and bared his neck. Derek nuzzled Isaac's neck,

"upstairs pup" he said, Scott whined and bared his neck as well, and Derek nuzzled him.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was already at the top of the stairs, when Isaac and Scott headed up,

"um...mom do I throw the flowers away too?" asked Matt.

"Yes, throw them away" Stiles answered as Matt swept up the pieces of vase and the flowers, then mopped up the water. Stiles went into the kitchen,

"Lydia you're in charge" he said,

"what Boyd is the oldest" Erica protested,

"yes he is but when it comes to denying you something it's sometimes hard for him" Stiles added. Jackson saw Matt,

"hey what happened?" Jackson asked,

"bumped into a table that had a vase on it with flowers. The vase fell off the table and broke, had to clean it up" Matt answered,

"upstairs puppy" Stiles told Matt and followed him out of the kitchen and up into his room.

"Mom please just ground me, please" Matt begged. Stiles shook his head,

"sorry puppy this is how it is here and you know it" he said,

"stupid werewolves and their healing" Matt mumbled.

"Hey now, you all voted and the majority won,"

"I know we all voted but I didn't vote for this, I preferred and still prefer getting grounded" Matt practically yelled. Stiles sighed,

"I'm going to go deal with your brother while you calm down" he said and left. Scott walked in "you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WHY AM I GETTING PUNISHED?" Matt yelled.

"Dude calm down dad's coming over"

"go downstairs Scott" Derek said from the doorway, Scott nodded and gave the puppy eyes to Matt before leaving. Matt whimpered realizing he was going to be alone with Derek, who had superhuman strength,

"yelling at your mate only makes him feel bad" Derek said.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry" Matt said,

"you should be apologizing to Scott, not your dad" Stiles said walking into the room. Matt nodded, Stiles looked at Derek,

"could you make sure the puppies downstairs finish their homework?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded and left the room.

"Now you my last wayward puppy, time for your punishment" Stiles said sitting on Scott and Matt's king sized bed, then patted his lap. Matt gave a deep breath, then lowered his jeans and briefs, and went over Stiles' lap. Stiles never liked using anything other than his hand, he started spanking Matt, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He continued spanking Matt and stopped after delivering 20 smacks to the bare upturned bottom. Matt was crying and asking Stiles to stop midway thru, as soon as it was over he was about to ask Stiles to stop before he realized the spanking was over and he lay limp and crying over Stiles' lap. Stiles rubbed circles on Matt's back,

"it's over, it's okay" he said before helping Matt sit up. He let Matt up and Matt righted his clothes, he sniffled a bit before looking at Stiles through tear stained eyes,

"sorry for the vase mom" he said.

"I know you are and the new vase will come out of your allowance" Stiles told him with a smile, Matt nodded, then the words sunk in,

"wait what allowance?" he asked.

"Wash up, then head downstairs to finish your homework"

"mom, what allowance?"

"do as your told Matt"

"mo-om" Matt whined then went to the bathroom to wash up before heading downstairs.

Stiles smiled at his puppies as he entered the kitchen,

"what allowance?" the pups asked. Derek growled at the pups, then at Stiles, the pups returned to their homework,

"they weren't supposed to know" he told Stiles.

"Dad, what does mom mean by allowance? You never gave us any money" Matt said as he walked into the room,

"go finish your homework with your brothers and sister. Lydia will be helping you out" Derek said. Matt went to his spot at the kitchen table to continue his homework,

"sorry I yelled at you Scott" he told his mate and snuggled up to Scott, he wiggled in his seat, his bottom still hurt and the wooden chairs didn't help.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek led Stiles into the woods, well away from the pups' hearing range.

"I know they weren't supposed to know but it just slipped out, either way it isn't like any of them can get to it. The money is in your account we just keep track of who has how much" Stiles said, flailing his arms as he spoke.

"Since you let it slip you can explain it to them" Derek told Stiles. Stiles sighed and nodded, "okay" he said and started to head back to the house, the alpha on his heels.

At the house, once Stiles set foot inside, the pups attacked him with questions,

"what did you mean by allowance?" Matt asked,

"yeah, what did you mean mom?" Jackson and Isaac asked at the same time,

"what allowance?" Scott and Erica asked, while Danny, Boyd, and Lydia just looked at Stiles and Derek expectantly.

"Your mother will explain" Derek said, Stiles looked at him, walked to the living room and sat in the middle of the couch. Derek sat next to him, while the pups all gathered around them and waited for Stiles to explain.

"You each have a certain amount of money in your dad's account that we keep track of and you will not see that money until you're in college. That money will be used to pay for your tuition and books, among other things that you might need, it will also be used to pay for anything that gets broken by you around the house, like in Matt's case today" Stiles said looking at all the pups.

"Why college, why not have an allowance that we get to see now?" Isaac asked,

"because your dad has us covered while we're in high school" Stiles said with a smile and a kiss to Derek. All the pups nodded in understanding,

"so who has homework to finish?" Derek asked, groans were heard as the pups headed towards the kitchen table.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked pointing to herself and Boyd,

"you help the others out where you can" Derek said, both Lydia and Boyd nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Lydia went over to Isaac as she was sure that he would be struggling with chemistry and Stiles was helping Erica and Derek was helping Scott. Danny was soon finished with his homework and started helping Jackson while Matt was helped by Boyd. Once Erica finished her homework Stiles started on his. After an hour everyone was finished with their homework, books, binders, notebooks, and folders where put into school bags, with everything put away they all went into the living room to watch movies. At 10pm everyone was sent to bed, some complaints were heard but nobody challenged a tired mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Derek woke up, next to him Stiles gave a loud yawn and opened his eyes, "morning Sour-wolf" Stiles said. Derek smirked at him,

"morning" was his reply, then gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips.

"Go wake the pups, training starts in an hour" Derek told him, Stiles pouted but went to wake the pups, it was 6am and routine for Saturdays. He started knocking on doors and waking the pups, he got to Jackson and Lydia's room, he knocked,

"Jackson get up" Stiles said loudly.

"Shut up Stilinski!" could be heard from the other side of the door,

"Jackson!" Jackson could be heard getting up and heading toward the door, he yanked it open, "shut the hell up Stilinski, I'm up, happy now?" was said in Stiles' face. Jackson suddenly looked nervous, a growl was heard behind Stiles, Stiles gave a small jump and turned around, letting out a breath when he saw Derek.

"Don't scare me like that!" Stiles exclaimed, clutching his chest, as he was sure he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Stiles go get dressed, Jackson get back into your room!" Derek growled out, just then Lydia came out of the bathroom and saw Stiles and Derek at the door of Jackson's and her room, she went up to Stiles,

"what did Jackson do?" she asked Stiles.

"Don't worry about it, do you need anything from your room?" Stiles asked, Derek growled, he was getting impatient.

"Just my shoes, but I can get them after" Lydia said quickly,

"get them now" Derek growled. Lydia didn't have to be told twice, she went in, got her shoes quickly and started to follow Stiles to the master bedroom, intent on finding out what happened and why her stupid boyfriend was in trouble so early on in the day.

Stiles knew Lydia was following him and when he got to the master bedroom Lydia asked him,

"what happened?" Stiles got his clothes and walked into the master bathroom

"I told you not to worry about it Lydia" he told her.

"Mommy, I have to know" Lydia tried, when any of the pups called him mommy Stiles tended to melt and cave to whatever they wanted. That's when they heard a loud SMACK! resound throughout the house,

"no" Stiles said,

"mommy" Lydia tried again. Stiles came out of the bathroom dressed and shook his head at Lydia,

"Stiles he's my boyfriend and I have every right to know what happened" she said with finality. Just then another SMACK! Was heard and they continued to hear every single one after, Stiles took hold of Lydia's wrist and led her to the bed. He pulled her over his lap and started to quickly rain his hand down on her upturned bottom, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Stiles let her up, Lydia was surprised to say the least, she was shocked that she Lydia Martin actually got spanked by one Stiles Stilinski. He wiped at the few tears that fell down her cheek,

"you're okay now but next time that I tell it's nothing, I mean it's nothing and you'll let it go understand?" Stiles asked, Lydia nodded.

"Now put your shoes on, clean up your pretty face and then join us downstairs" he said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"What happened with Lydia mom?" Erica asked, Boyd looked at her as if she was crazy,

"don't worry about it Erica" Stiles told her. He felt as if he was repeating himself today, just then Lydia walked in and grabbed her granola bar, followed by Jackson and Derek, when Errica asked again.

"I told you not to worry about it" Stiles said, ready to get this run over with, Derek growled at Erica,

"listen to your mother Erica!" Lydia snuggled up to Jackson as she finished her granola bar, the others soon finished their own granola bar and the morning run around the property began.


	5. Chapter 5

After two laps around the property the humans of the pack headed inside to start on breakfast, while the werewolves continued two more laps, then headed inside. After breakfast the werewolves were in charge of cleaning the kitchen while the humans relaxed. While Erica and the others were cleaning the kitchen she asked Derek about Lydia and what had happened that morning, Derek growled at her, warning her to not ask again. Erica didn't get the message, or she didn't want to and asked again. Derek, not being a patient man pulled his chair out and quickly put her over his lap, he spanked her.

20 swats with his hand over her dress, putting all his strength into each swat, the humans in the living room just looked at each other. Stiles had an idea of what was going on and so did the others, they all knew that Erica could be stubborn when she wanted to be, that was the consequence of her stubbornness this time. Erica could be heard growling, groaning, and whining as her spanking continued. When the spanking was over, the kitchen clean, Erica went to snuggle up next to Stiles on the couch, seeking comfort from her pack mom.

"What's wrong with today mama?" Erica asked Stiles, that caught everyone's attention. "What do you mean Erica?" Stiles asked, running his hand through her hair,

"I mean we've never all been this bad" she explained.

"You're not bad puppies, just today is not your day. Your daddy and I still love you all, it doesn't mean we love you less or anything like that. You just misbehaved like normal puppies, it's how you learn lessons, everything will be fine don't worry about it okay" Stiles told her. Erica nodded and snuggled closer to Stiles,

"I'm sorry I didn't let it go mama" Erica whispered, Stiles shushed her softly and continued running his hand through her hair.

A puppy pile was soon created, as all the pups all cuddled around Stiles and Erica, Derek walked toward the pile and space was made on the other side of Stiles.

"Sorry papa" Erica mumbled in her sleep, Derek just stroked her hair and let out a content growl at his pack.

It was soon Sunday and lunch time,

"PUPPIES LUNCH!" Stiles yelled out, feet could be heard running all over the house. The table was soon filled with teens, Derek looked around the kitchen and noticed a puppy was missing, Boyd.

"I'll get him" Derek told Stiles.

Derek went into the woods around the house and found Boyd listening to music through soem earphones and reading a book,

"when your mother or I call, you are expected to answer" he said to Boyd, startling the pup. Boyd looked up from his book,

"sorry" he said, Derek shook his head and sat on a fallen tree.

"I don't care how much quiet you want you stay within hearing range of us" Derek said as Boyd headed towards him, ready for his punishment. Derek lowered Boyd's jeans and briefs and started to spank him hard, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Boyd was silently crying, when the spanking ended Derek let him compose himself and soon they both headed back to the Hale house. Before they knew it it was time for each member of the pack to head back to their own home, in time for dinner. They all said their goodbyes for the day, they would see each other again tomorrow and do this all over again next weekend.


End file.
